Mi Mundo Inventado Libro 1: El devorador de Niños
by MC Vazquez
Summary: Esta historia nos cuenta las aventuras de Urick y Phillip, dos chicos huerfanos que viven en San Patric, acompañados de Johen, el viejo jardinero quien les cuenta sobre la existencia de un extraño espejo y el ser que habita dentro de él.
1. PROLOGO

Bueno, creo lo primero seria presentarme, mi nombre es M.C. Vázquez, tengo 26 años y desde que tengo uso de razón me ha gustado escribir, mis primera historia escrita fue una trilogía llamada "Has Deseado Morir", la cual posiblemente mas adelante publique en este mismo espacio, sin embargo quise iniciar con "Mi Mundo Inventado" el cual nace a partir de la necesidad de escribir sobre mundos fantásticos y cosas así. Seria importante también mencionar que esta es una historia original y tanto sus personajes como lugares y situaciones son de mi autoría.

Los dejo con los primeros 10 capítulos de esta historia, espero sus reviews los cuales son muy importantes ya que siendo esta mi primera historia de este corte se que aun tengo muchas cosas que pulir así como ciertos detalle los cuales ustedes, lectores creo son mas capaces de hacérmelos saber.

De antemano les agradezco el tiempo que se tomen en leer esta historia la cual espero sea de su agrado.

**Prologo:**

Desde que tenia memoria Urick había vivido en San Patrick, un Orfanato perdido entre colinas y bosques en las afueras del pueblo, el cual estaba bajo el cuidado de una orden de religiosas que velaban y educaban a poco más de una veintena de chiquillos que habían quedado desamparados. La vida en San Patrick no era del todo mala, las religiosas procuraban darles comida, techo y todo lo necesario para llevar una vida más o menos decente a cada uno de sus huéspedes. Para Urick, San Patrick era su hogar y los niños que ahí habitaban un profuso grupo de hermanos con los cuales jugar y hacer travesuras; a pesar de no haber conocido a sus padres el chico se sentía afortunado pues tenía el cariño de las religiosas y de sus "hermanos".

San Patrick se mantenía gracias al apoyo económico de un emperifollado grupo de mujeres conocido como "El Patronato", un montón de damas ricas dedicadas a la beneficencia quienes cada mes, puntualmente, enviaban una dotación de viandas y montones de ropa para ser repartida entre los niños del lugar, lo cual, según había escuchado Urick en una de las tantas veces que se había escabullido tras la puerta después de recibir un viejo pantalón, un desgastado suéter de lana y algunos pares de agujereados calcetines ― _les ganaría uno a uno los escalones rumbo al cielo_ ― exclamaba la Madre Superiora a la vez que colmaba de bendiciones a sus benefactoras.

― ¡Dios las premiara por sus buenas acciones! ― exclamaban las religiosas una y otra vez agradeciendo la ayuda de de las mujeres del patronato quienes trataban de fingir falsa modestia.

Sin embargo aquello no duro por mucho tiempo, con el paso de los años las cosas fueron cambiando, los arbitrios comenzaron a empequeñecerse y la comida fue haciéndose escasa dando como resultado que la situación del orfanato se tornase delicada ― Son tiempos difíciles ― decía la Madre Superiora con un dejo de preocupación al ver que mes a mes la cantidad de contribuciones continuaba disminuyendo ― tendremos que conformarnos con lo que tenemos y agradecerlo, verán que muy pronto "las cosas mejoraran" ― prometía.

Las religiosas hacian su mejor esfuerzo y a pesar de las carencias y de los problemas que estas implicaban, San Patrick continuó en pie de lucha, al menos hasta donde sus posibilidades lo permitian.

La disciplina era un punto primordial en la vida de san Patrick. Cada mañana los chicos eran despertados por el repicar del campanario y despues de tomar un baño (el cual regularmente era de agua fria pues desde meses atras las viejas calderas habian comenzado a resentir el paso de los años) se encaminaban en formación hacia el comedor para tomar el desayuno, el cual, consistia en pan tostado con mermelada, fruta, huevos revueltos y un gran vaso de leche, claro, eso era en los tiempo buenos, cuando las aportaciones llegaban a raudales, mas con la reducción de recursos el desayuno se fue reduciendo hasta que termino siendo una raquitica porcion de avena que las religiosas se empeñaban en seguir llamando "desayuno".

Un par de horas mas tarde, a las nueve, se comenzaban a impartir las lecciones, durante las cuales mas de uno se quedaba dormido en parte por el hambre, en parte por el aburrimiento. Las Habitaciones del primer piso hacian las veces de aulas donde las madres impartan calses de Aritmética, Hisoria, Ética y Ciencias a los chicos mas grandes.

Al punto de la una se servia la comida, la cual tambien había sufrido las conscunecias de la recesión y ahora solo consistia en sopa de verduras con pollo (Urick pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo buscando algo que se pareciera remotamente a un trozo de pollo en la sopa), pan de centeno y agua lo cual comparado con las comida que se servía en tiempos anteriores era una verdadera desdicha, todos extrañaban las patatas asadas, la ternera, el pescado, el asado, el pure, y los panques que se daban como postre.

Por las tardes los niños eran libres de jugar y divertirse, siempre y cuando hubieran terminado sus deberes, algunos se paseaban por los jardines, otros rondaban por los pasillos atestados de un olor a humedad y a viejo (algunos decían que aquel era el olor del olvido), o permanecian en sus dormitorios. El edificio principal levantaba dos pisos, sin contar el sótano y un altillo de clausura donde vivían las religiosas, en torno a él, se levantaba una capilla en otros tiempos suntuosa e imponente, ahora, a causa de la falta de mantenimiento se postraba tenebrosa, llena de imágenes de santos que sonreían al reflejo de los cirios. En la parte de atrás se encontraba la hortaliza que abastecia de vegetales al orfanato, a un costado de la humilde choza que habitada Johen, el viejo jardinero el cual se encargaba del cuidado de la misma.

Por fuera la monumental fachada sugería más un castillo que otra cosa, una fortaleza inpenetrable rodeada de altos muros que hacian de su angulosa silueta de color arcilloso un rompecabezas de torreones, arcos y alas en tinieblas, todo estaba rodeado por una ciudadela de bosque que se extendian hasta donde la vista alcanzaba a llegar, en los cuales se ocultaban pendientes resquebrajadas, caminos que llebaban a lugares que nadie conocian, estanques cenagosos y pinares perennes.

A las siete el repicar del campanario anunciaba la cena, en la cual se servia una vez mas una raquítica porción de avena en lugar de los biscochos y el chocolate caliente a los cuales todos estaban acostumbrados. Despues, solo restaba decir buenas noches y marcharse a dormir; las habitaciones de los niños estaban situadas en el segundo piso, cada una con un par de literas de colchones duros y rancios cubiertos con raidas sabanas que apenas y protegian del frio que calaba fuerte todas las noches por esos rumbos. Estas interminables galerías yacían apenas alumbradas por la tenue luz de las velas hasta que estas se consumian y dejaban todo en penumbras.

Mas a pesar de las carencias que se sufrian, Urick amaba aquel lugar como a un verdadero hogar, asi era la vida en San Patrick, tan dificill algunas veces pero a pesar de todo la unica vida que todos los que ahi abitaban conocían, la unica vida que Urick, un pobre chico que había sido abandonado una noche de diciembre, tenia.


	2. Chapter 1: UNA FRIA NOCHE DE DICIEMBRE

1

UNA FRIA NOCHE DE DICIEMBRE

Como todas las tardes después de terminar sus deberes Urick se entretenía ayudando a Johen, el viejo jardinero de San Patrick con su trabajo, el muchacho sentía un especial afecto por él, lo quería casi como a un padre. Aquello se debía a que aquel hombre era quién lo había encontrado abandonado en la puerta del orfanato una fría noche de diciembre varios años atrás salvándolo de una muerte segura y desde ese entonces se había mantenido atento a cada paso que el chico daba como un guardián silencioso, casi como un verdadero padre.

Mientras barrían las hojas secas que anunciaban la llegada del otoño, Urick instaba al viejo para que le narrara la historia de aquella noche en que había llegado a San Patrick.

― Te he contado esa historia un millón de veces ― señaló el viejo mientras continuaba con su labor ― ¿Para que quieres que te la cuente de nuevo si ya te la sabes de memoria? ―

― ¡Por favor! – suplicó el muchacho tratando de convencer al viejo ― Solo una vez mas… ―

― Una vez mas… ― farfullo el jardinero ― Siempre me dices lo mismo y siempre acabo creyéndote… ― dijo mirando al muchacho mientras este le brindaba su típica sonrisa ― Esta bien ― accedió finalmente el viejo dispuesto a comenzar su relato.

Cada vez que lo hacia Johen refería con lujo de detalle todo lo que había ocurrido aquella noche (o por lo menos los que su cansada memoria le permitía recordar).

― Apenas habrías tenido unos cuantos días de nacido ― decía comenzando la misma historia como ya tantas veces lo había echo en ocasiones anteriores ― eras tan pequeñito… tan indefenso ― rememoraba Johen, cada vez que le contara al chico acerca de la noche en que lo había encontrado llorando, medio vivo, medio muerto aquella obscura y fría noche en medio de una intensa nevada ― ¡Valla que hacia frió! ― exclamó el viejo estremeciéndose al recordar mientras continuaba con su labor ― fue la peor nevada que yo recuerde, hacia mas de tres días que no paraba, el viento soplaba arrancando las ramas de los árboles, todo el bosque estaba cubierto por un espeso manto blanco ― prosiguió ― aquella noche me dirigía rumbo a mi cabaña, había salido al bosque a cortar un poco de leña cuando, durante el trayecto de regreso escuche un sonido que llamo mi atención ― señalo ― en aquel entonces no era tan viejo como ahora y mis sentidos estaban mas prestos por lo que pude escuchar entre el murmullo del viento lo que parecía ser el llanto de un niño, en un principio creí que mis oídos me jugaban una broma, incluso hice el intento de ignorarlo pero no pude, había algo en ese llanto, algo que me llamaba ―

― ¿Y después? ― pregunto Urick extremadamente emocionado a pesar de haber escuchado aquel relato miles de veces y saber lo que sucedía enseguida.

― Rápidamente comencé a buscar el lugar del cual provenía aquel sonido, la tormenta arreciaba mas y mas (si es que eso era posible) … el viento no me dejaba escuchar de donde provenía exactamente aquel llanto, estuve dando tumbos entre la nieve por un buen rato… por momentos el llanto desaparecía, ahogado por el viento y de repente volvía a escucharse tan claro… tan cercano… hasta que por fin, después de mucho buscar… te encontré ― dijo mirando al muchacho ― justo ahí… ― indico señalando el gran portón de madera de la entrada principal ― estabas casi completamente cubierto por la nieve, de haber tardado un poco mas en encontrarte tal vez habrías… ― el viejo sintió un escalofrió ante tal pensamiento.

― Hubiera muerto… ― dijo Urick concluyendo la frase.

Y seguramente así habría sido, el pequeño (que no tendría más que unos cuantos días de nacido) lloraba a todo pulmón como si quisiera hacer patente su presencia, como si hubiera estado llamando para que lo encontraran y no morir congelado a causa de la inclemente tormenta.

― Inmediatamente te lleve a la enfermería, estabas completamente congelado, por un momento creí que no ibas a sobrevivir… eras tan pequeñito… tan indefenso ― volvió a repetir el viejo con ternura siguiendo con su relato.

Las monjas hicieron todo lo que estaba en sus manos para procurar la salud del infante quien mostraba un mal semblante a causa del frío el cual había echo mella en su salud, había pocas esperanzas pues la hipotermia lo tenia al borde del colapso, nadie creyó que tendría una larga estadía en San Patrick.

― Pase toda la noche cuidadote ― revelo Johen ― Todos pensaron que no lograrías sobrevivir… ―

Pero pese a las pocas expectativas que se tenían el pequeño se aferro a la vida a pesar de los males que lo aquejaban. Un par de días después su condición comenzó a mejorar a pesar de haber estado en medio de ese frió congelante y una semana mas tarde estuvo completamente fuera de peligro. Una vez totalmente repuesto Urick se convirtió en uno más de los infantes de San Patrick, mientras lograban encontrar a sus padres o a alguien que quisiera hacerse cargo de la criatura. Entre las ropas del niño se había encontrado una carta, la cual para entonces ya había leído la Madre Superiora, según había dicho a las otras hermanas, solo tenía un nombre escrito:

_**Urick Crockford**_

― Durante los viajes que realizaban algunas de las hermanas de la congregación y la misma Madre Superiora se trato de encontrar a tu familia sin tener mucha suerte ― indico Johen ― En ninguno de los pueblos vecinos se conocía a persona alguna con ese apellido ―

Los días fueron pasando convirtiéndose en meses y después en años. Para su tercer aniversario las religiosas habían perdido la esperanza de encontrar a la familia del chico. Tampoco habían tenido mucha suerte para que alguien lo adoptara, extrañamente, a pesar de ser uno de los niños mejor portados del orfanato todas las parejas que acudían a San Patrick en busca de un crío al cual adoptar, pasaban de largo sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo. Algunos creerían que aquello se debía a que el chiquillo era poco agraciado, mas este no era el caso, Urick tenia una piel blanca, tersa y suave, sus ojos eran de un azul tan profundos que conquistaban solo con verlos, su cabello castaño y lacio caía a los costados de las mejillas, era menudo y sumamente risueño, sus rasgos finos hacían pensar que procedía de buena cuna. Más a pesar de todas aquellas virtudes nadie se interesaba en él.

Al cumplir los ocho ya era casi imposible que alguien se atreviera siquiera a voltearlo a ver, cuando una pareja que no había tenido la fortuna de poder engendrar visitaba San Patrick y se paseaba por los pasillos mirando a todos los niños como quien mira una amplia variedad de dulces indeciso por saber cual escoger, se interesaban en cualquiera, menos en Urick. A pesar de su corta edad el chico sabía perfectamente que ya nadie lo tomaría bajo su cuidado, aun así, él era feliz, contento de vivir en San Patrick, con todos sus hermanos, bajo el cuidado de las Madres y el viejo Johen.

Pasaron cinco años mas, para entonces Urick ya era un palmo mas grande que la mayoría de los otros chicos, considerablemente delgado, producto de la austera alimentación que todos llevaban en aquel lugar, el cabello lacio y castaño le había crecido casi hasta los hombros por lo cual lo llevaba siempre atado a una coleta, muchas veces las madres habían tratado de persuadirlo para que les permitiera cortarlo pero hábilmente el chico siempre conseguía escapar antes de que lo lograran, sus ojos no habían perdido ni un poco del brillo que los caracterizaba, ni de ese azul profundo que hipnotizaba solo con verlos enmarcados por esas tupidas pestañas que los hacían lucir aun mas grandes de lo que eran. Desde hacia un par de años la ropa que llegaba a San Patrick había dejado de serle útil al encontrarla muy pequeña para él, por lo cual generalmente siempre se le veía con los mismos vaqueros desteñidos y una vieja camiseta roja que resaltaba aun mas la blancura de su piel.

― ¿Crees que algún día tendré una familia Johen?― Pregunto Urick mientras apilaba en un montón los sacos de hojas secas.

Se hizo un molesto silencio como siempre que Urick hacia aquella pregunta, ambos sabían que ya era muy poco probable que eso sucediera (por no decir imposible). Como siempre lo hacia, Johen cambiaba el tema tratando de evitar responderle.

― ¡Mira que tarde es! ― alego el viejo mirando su reloj ― Es mejor que te vallas… ya son casi las siete, si no te apuras te dejaran sin cenar ― le advirtió.

― No seria la primera vez ― respondió Urick sin mucha preocupación.

― Anda… ― lo apresuro el viejo nuevamente ― No querrás que vuelvan a castigarte por andar fuera tan noche… mañana seguiremos platicando ―

― Esta bien, nos vemos mañana ― se despidió el chico encaminándose al comedor. Apenas había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando nuevamente se detuvo a mirar a Johen.

― ¿Qué pasa muchacho? ― pregunto el hombre intrigado por la actitud de Urick.

― ¿Sabes…? ― dijo el chico acercándose al viejo ― Tú y todos los que viven aquí son como mi familia… ―

Sin decir más Urick echo a correr, Johen lo observo partir mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente producto del cansancio y un par de lágrimas arrancadas por las palabras del muchacho. El viejo continuo con su tarea y una vez que concluyo se encamino hacia su morada, dispuesto a descansar por ese día. Camino a su choza, igual que otras tantas veces después de platicar con Urick, vino a su mente aquella pregunta que se hacia una y otra vez desde que el chico había llegado a aquel lugar ― ¿Quien lo habría dejado abandonado a las puertas de San Patrick? ― y los mas importante ―¿Por qué? ― muy en el fondo sabía que aquello era un misterio que quizás jamás descubriría.

La noche comenzó a caer, en aquel silencio solo se escuchaba el murmullo del viento entre los árboles, adentro los infantes se disponían a tomar la cena para después irse a dormir.


	3. Chapter 2: TIEMPOS DIFICILES

2

TIEMPOS DIFÍCILES

Phillip miraba con recelo la porción de avena fría en su plato, a pesar del hambre que sentía, aquella noche como muchas otras no le apetecía comer aquella masilla ocre que las religiosas definían ― como "una bendición" tomando en cuenta los difíciles tiempos que atravesaba el orfanato ― lo cual era muy cierto pues la dotación de víveres que eran enviados por "El Patronato" seguían disminuyendo y llegando con menos regularidad. La avena no había dejado de aparecerse en el desayuno y en la cena, sin embargo la comida no se anunciaba mas como sopa de pollo, pan y agua; la palabra "pollo" había desaparecido (Urick recordó no haberla extrañado demasiado pues de cualquier manera jamás había encontrado nada parecido al pollo en su sopa), las raciones de pan se habían reducido a la mitad y su único gusto era poder beber toda el agua que quisieran lo cual les permitía engañar al estomago.

Pero olvidar el hambre hasta que los venciera el sueño era considerablemente difícil tomando en cuenta el lamentable estado de la mayoría de los colchones de las camas, las cuales, en alguna ocasión Urick erróneamente pensó ― no podían volverse mas incómodos ― descubriendo unos cuantos meses mas tarde que esto no era del todo imposible.

― Solo un Fakir podría dormir placidamente sobre este colchón lleno de resortes salidos― exclamaba el chico cada vez que uno de estos se le encajaba en la espalda mientras trataba de dormir.

La ropa también escaseaba, haciendo que los chiquillos usaran una y otra vez sus mismas prendas rotas y desgastadas las cuales solo podían desechar a la "ropa vieja" con la justificación de que el "pequeño agujero" en un pantalón o camisa era ya mucho mas grande que el agujeró por donde se metía el pie o la cabeza. San Patrick estaba viviendo momentos difíciles, de eso no había duda.

― Las viejas ricas que pretendían ganarse la escalera al cielo dándonos su ayuda parecen haber caído en cuenta que no les estaba dando resultando ― bromeo Phillip revolviendo desganado aquella masa ocre que a cada segundo le parecía mas apetitosa a causa del hambre.

Phillip era el mejor amigo de Urick, dos años mas joven que él, pero cien veces mas mordaz, tenia el cabello de un negro azabache tan intenso que brillaba, de tez morena y ojos tan obscuros como su cabello; tenia una debilidad por la lectura, sentía una pasión infinita por todo lo que tuviera que ver con las artes bélicas y la historia. Usaba unos lentes que lo hacían parecer aun más serio de lo que era y profundizaban su recia mirada, esa mirada que lo hacia lucir como si siempre estuviera de mal humor. A pesar de ser mas joven, era tan alto como Urick, siempre llevaba puesta una vieja chaqueta que había encontrado entre los últimos montones de ropa que habían llegado al orfanato un par de años atrás, en aquel entonces le quedaba exageradamente grande cosa que se había visto resuelta con el paso de los años.

― ¿No vas a comer? ― pregunto Phillip a su amigo al ver que ni siquiera había tomado la cuchara para empezar a rebuscar entre la avena algo que se asemejara a la comida de verdad.

― No tengo hambre ― revelo Urick un tanto pensativo.

― Bueno… mas para mí ― Festejo Phillip tomando el cuenco que yacía frente a su amigo con la intención de vaciarlo al propio, sin embargo el sonido del estomago de Urick lo hizo detenerse y devolvérselo enseguida.

― Anda, tienes que comer algo… ― dijo colocando nuevamente el plato frente a su amigo ― Mejor esto que nada ― bromeo.

El sonido de las cucharas golpeando contra los cuencos cesó rápidamente, la cena término tan pronto los platos quedaron vacíos y tomando en cuenta lo austero de las raciones apenas serian las siete menos veinte cuando la mayoría de los niños un tanto insatisfechos se encaminaron a sus respectivas camas marchando en fila.

A mediados de año habían llegado una docena de infantes provenientes de otro orfanato que había sido cerrado en el pueblo vecino a causa de la falta de capital para sostenerse, destino que ― según Phillip ― le esperaba a San Patrick si las monjas no se ponían a rezar horas extras exigiendo un milagro. El aumento en el número de internos pasó a agravar aun más la ya delicada situación del orfanato, aun así las religiosas hacían todo el esfuerzo posible por mantener aquel lugar en pie lo cual día a día se hacia mas difícil.

Al igual que el resto de los niños, Urick y Phillip se encaminaron rumbo a sus habitaciones apenas iluminados por la escasa luz de las velas que pendían de los candelabros de las paredes, las cuales titilaban amenazando con extinguirse dejando todo envuelto en penumbras.

Los amigos compartían la habitación con otros dos chicos, uno pelirrojo con pecas que apenas y llegaba a los ocho años de edad y otro rubio casi albino que era solo un año mayor, ambos habían llegado con el último grupo que habían ingresado a San Patrick a mediados de año. A pesar de provenir de un lugar donde las condiciones habían sido similares a las que actualmente se vivían en San Patrick aun no terminaban de acostumbrarse al involuntario régimen alimenticio en que los mantenían en aquel sitio.

― ¡Tengo hambre! ― se quejo el mas pequeño con su compañero de habitación que yacía acostado en la parte inferior de la litera a un costado suyo.

― Tendrás que aguantarte hasta mañana… ― respondió el pelirrojo con desgano, mientras su estomago rugía evidenciando en él un problema similar.

Urick quien escuchaba la platica desde la parte alta de una de las literas se levanto y rebusco entre sus cosas extrayendo un pedazo de pan el cual no había comido por la tarde junto con la sopa, había preferido guardarlo como lo venia haciendo desde hacia unos días para dárselo a los pequeños.

― Tomen ― dijo extendiendo el alimento al pelirrojo que de inmediato lo tomo y partiéndolo en dos lo compartió con su amigo, quien comenzó a devorarlo como si se tratara de uno de los más exquisitos manjares que en su vida había probado.

― Gra―gracias ― dijo el mas chico mientas masticaba el trozo de pan.

― No hay de que ― respondió Urick volviéndose a su cama.

― No los mal acostumbres… ― sugirió Phillip quien es ese momento apareció a través del umbral de la puerta mientras el otro muchacho devoraba el último trozo de pan y se lamía los labios como si esperara encontrar un fragmento que se le hubiera escapado ― En fin… ― dijo rebuscando algo en los bolsillos de su chaqueta ― Tengan ― indicó entregándole un trozo de pan al chico rubio quien se limito a imitar lo que el otro había echo con su ración.

Phillip y Urick observaron sorprendidos la rapidez con que desapareció el alimento y por un momento pensaron que Colin (así se llamaba el chico rubio) se atragantaría pero para su fortuna no fue así, al terminar agradecidos los pequeños les brindaron una tímida sonrisa a sus benefactores en señal de agradecimiento.

― Y ahora a dormir ― ordeno Phillip ― ya mañana tendrán su ración de avena, que no es mucho que digamos pero por lo menos los mantendrá entretenidos… ¡Que bodrio de vida! ― exclamo molesto mientras subía a la parte de arriba de la litera ― A este paso van a orillarnos a comernos los unos a los otros, aunque… pensándolo bien ― medito ― con lo flacos que están todos nos quedaríamos igual que si no hubiéramos comido nada ―

Colin y Lino (así le decían al chico pelirrojo que compartía la habitación junto con ellos y el rubio, el mote era un diminutivo de su verdadero nombre, Marcelino) se miraron el uno al otro visiblemente asustados ente las palabras del cetrino, por un segundo vino a sus infantiles mentes la idea de que aquel mendrugo de pan no era otra cosa que un intento disimulado para engordarlos y así poder disfrutar de un alimento más sustancioso, una sombra de miedo se vislumbro en sus rostros ante aquella posibilidad.

― ¿A cual de los dos quieres? ― Pregunto Phillip continuando la broma ― ¿A Hansel? ― dijo señalando a Lino ― ¿o a Gretel? ― indico refiriéndose a Colin.

― ¡Cállate! ― Dijo Urick un tanto divertido al ver las caras que tenían Lino y Colin ― No esta hablando en serio ― se dirigió a ellos ― Duérmanse, yo vigilare que nadie se los coma ― dijo tratando de tranquilizarlos.

Los pequeños sonrieron nerviosamente y sin mas se dispusieron a dormir, un rato mas tarde ambos habían sido vencidos por el sueño, mientras que Phillip continuaba leyendo el libro que le había prestado el viejo Johen acerca de la primera guerra mundial, el cual ― según la opinión del chico ― era lo mas interesante que jamás había leído, (Phillip siempre decía lo mismo cada vez que tenia un libro entre las manos). A un lado, en la parte superior de la otra litera, Urick tampoco dormía, en silencio miraba como se derretía el pequeño trozo de vela que tenían para alumbrarse, gota a gota la parafina fue evaporándose hasta que la débil flama se extinguió dejando la habitación en una total penumbra.

― ¡Me lleva! ― Exclamo Phillip molesto ― Ya no veo nada y estoy justo en la parte mas interesante ― dijo acercando un poco mas el libro a su rostro en un esfuerzo inútil para poder continuar leyendo.

― Tenemos que hacer algo… ― Expreso Urick de improviso.

― No te preocupes… ― replico el otro muchacho despreocupado dejando caer el texto a un lado ― mañana continuare leyendo, de cualquier modo ya empezaba a darme sueño ― dijo creyendo que Urick se refería a hacer algo para solucionar su problema de visibilidad.

― ¡No hablo de eso! ― corrigió Urick ― Me refiero a la falta de comida… de ropa… de todo, tenemos que hacer algo ― puntualizo nuevamente.

― Algo…. ¿como que? ― cuestionó Phillip suspicaz ― lo único que se me ocurre hacer es lo que ya dije hace un rato y creme, de verdad que lo estoy considerando, las tripas me rugen como si me hubiera tragado un león y las tuyas están un tanto igual en las mismas condiciones ―

― ¡Hablo en serio! ― señalo el chico alejándose un mechón de su castaño cabello del rostro ― Tu mismo te has dado cuenta de la situación, si no, no les hubieras guardado ese trozo de pan ¿No es así? ― Lo cuestiono.

― Pues si, es cierto ― dijo Phillip con una leve sombra rojiza en sus mejillas la cual Urick no pudo notar a causa de la total oscuridad en la cual estaba sumergida la habitación ― pero fuera de guardarles una porción de nuestra propia comida no se de que otra forma podemos mejorar la situación de estos desamparados… ―

― Mañana pienso hablar con la Madre Superiora ― exclamo Urick visiblemente decidido interrumpiendo a su amigo.

― ¿A la Superiora? ― exclamo sorprendido el muchacho ― ¿Y eso para que? ― pregunto Phillip temiendo que a su amigo se le había zafado un tornillo.

― Le pediré que me deje ir al pueblo ― continuo ― conseguiré trabajo… no será mucho pero ayudara en algo, cualquier cosa es mejor que quedarse sentados esperando a que nos manden algo mas que avena y pan duro o que ocurra un milagro ―

Phillip se quedo pensativo durante un momento estudiando el plan de su amigo.

― Yo iré contigo ― dijo al fin el muchacho ― Pero… ¿Crees que nos permita llevar a cabo tu idea? ― cuestiono preocupado.

― No lo se… ― respondió Urick ― Pero no perdemos nada con intentarlo… ―

― Si… tienes razón… ― expreso Phillip mientras se acomodaba tratando de que los resortes de su viejo colchón lo dejaran dormir.

El frió comenzaba a calar fuerte y sabia empeoraría aun más al llegar la madrugada, Phillip abotono su vieja chaqueta, al no tener mas que eso para protegerse pues, al igual que como lo venia haciendo desde noches había cedido su roída y vieja cobija a Lino, de la misma forma que Urick lo había echo con Colin. Un rato después los ronquidos de Phillip retumbaban por toda la habitación acompañados del rugido de los estómagos de Colin y Lino, formando un extraño coro, Urick permanecía despierto tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para convencer a la Madre Superiora de llevar a cabo su idea, estaba decidido y nada ni nadie lo detendría, mañana saldría de San Patrick y no volvería hasta traer consigo algo mas que el hambre que desde hacia algunos meses lo acompañaba a diario.


	4. Chapter 3: NOTICIAS

3

NOTICIAS

Al día siguiente las campanas repicaron anunciando que era hora de levantarse, como cada mañana las puertas se abrieron una a una dándoles paso a somnolientos niños quienes casi por inercia se encaminaron a tomar el baño matutino encontrándose con la sorpresa de que la vieja tubería había dejado de funcionar vencida por el tiempo.

― ¡Ni hablar! ― expreso Phillip resignado encaminándose hacia el comedor ― Parece que hoy nos ahorraremos el baño ― agrego satisfecho.

La figura de Sor Inés se interpuso en la puerta impidiéndole el paso con una sonrisa ladina.

―Nada de eso jovencito ― dijo la monja entregándole un balde ― ¡Atención! ― exclamo dando indicaciones a los demás ― Todos tomen uno y comiencen a traer agua ―

Siguiendo las órdenes de Sor Inés los chicos se dispusieron a acarrear agua del pozo que se hallaba en la parte posterior del edificio, los más pequeños comenzaron a soltar bandejazas de hielo líquido sobre sus raquíticos cuerpos mientras los más grandes continuaban trayendo el líquido ayudados por algunas de las religiosas.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaras en reparar las tuberías Johen? ― Pregunto Thomas, un chico regordete que sudaba copiosamente a causa del involuntario ejercicio que los hacían realizar.

― Es mejor que te vallas acostumbrando chico ― dijo el viejo desesperanzado al ver el deplorable estado en que se encontraban todas las tuberías ― Esto ya no tiene remedio ― indico.

Al terminar con su tarea los que faltaban se dispusieron a bañarse, la mayoría tiritaba de frió envueltos en lánguidos trozos de tela que habían improvisado como toallas mientras que otros una vez ya secos se envolvieron en sus ropas buscando recuperar la temperatura perdida.

― ¡M―mal―di―dita a―ag―gua frí―a―a! ― Exclamó Phillip al sentir la primer bandejaza sobre su morena piel ― J―ju―ro q―que si no he p―pescado una pulmonía e―es po―por―que to―to―das las ma―madres s―se encomiendan a―a las once mil ví―ví―rgenes ―

Urick quien a su lado hacia lo propio también tenía la carne de gallina a causa del mismo mal. Apenas y habían dado dos bandejazas más, se dispusieron a secarse con las improvisadas toallas que colgaban de un torcido gancho junto a sus ropas para vestirse y evitar pescar una pulmonía.

― S― Si―gues c―con la i―idea de hablar con L―La Superiora ― dijo Phillip temblando del frió mientras se ponía la camiseta.

― S―si ― Respondió Urick frotándose vigorosamente para entrar en calor ― Espero que acepte dejarnos salir… ― dijo mientras se ponía la camiseta roja y los jeans desgastados.

Después del desayuno ambos chicos se encaminaron rumbo a la oficina de Hermana Phyllis Vater, Madre Superiora de San Patrick, al llegar se encontraron con Sor Anne, una monja sobria y con cara de pocos amigos que hacia las veces de secretaria y de vez en cuando de celadora y vigilante de las cuadrillas de chicos mas pequeños.

― ¿Qué hacen aquí? ― pregunto de forma seca y áspera al ver a los dos muchachos plantados frente a ella.

― Queremos hablar con "La Superiora" ― Dijo Phillip en un tono que a Urick no le pareció el apropiado para iniciar su campaña.

― La Madre Superiora… ― dijo la mujer haciendo énfasis en la palabra "madre" ― Esta muy ocupada en este momento así que es mejor que se vallan a tomar sus lecciones que buena falta les hacen ― agrego mirando a Phillip visiblemente molesta.

― Esperaremos hasta que se desocupe ― Anuncio Urick con un tono de autoridad en su voz que Phillip no le había escuchado jamás, los jóvenes se sentaron en uno de los sillones de la sala de espera que había fuera de la oficina de "La Superiora". Al ver aquello la mujer hizo un ademán de disgusto aguantándose las ganas de echarlos y se limito a seguir con sus asuntos sin prestarles atención a los dos chicos.

― _Procura no llamarla "La Superiora"_ ― dijo Urick casi susurrando para que no lo escuchara Sor Anne ― _tenemos que convencerla y lo mejor es mostrarle un poco de respeto_ ― sugirió a su amigo.

― _Esta bien… lo intentare_ ― Respondió Phillip ― _pero no prometo nada_ ― advirtió.

En la estancia solo se escuchaba el tic―tac del reloj que pendía sobre la parte superior de la puerta de entrada y el sonido de los pies de Phillip golpeteando en el suelo en señal de desesperación a causa de la espera. Pasaron cerca de veinte o treinta minutos hasta que por fin se escucho el seguro de la puerta y del umbral emergieron un par de mujeres tan gordas que Phillip pensó que ese era el memento indicado para empezar a comer personas como lo había propuesto la noche anterior.

Después de despedirse cortésmente de la Hermana Phyllis, las dos mujeres se encaminaron a la puerta cruzándose en el trayecto con los dos muchachos que esperaban impacientes, ninguna de las dos volteo siquiera a mirarlos.

― No, no me las comería ― pensó el moreno para si mientras sonreía fingidamente ― tanto colesterol me causaría un ataque fulminante al corazón ―

― Acompañe a las señoras hasta la salida Hermana Anne ― ordenó la Madre Superiora ― Nuevamente muchas gracias por todo ― agradeció.

― En cuanto este todo dispuesto le avisaremos ― Exclamo la más rechoncha y dicho esto abandono la habitación junto con Sor Anne y la otra mujer.

La Hermana Phyllis se encamino para entrar nuevamente a su oficina sin siquiera reparara en la presencia de los dos chicos pero Urick la llamo antes de que pudiera hacerlo

― Madre Superiora… ― exclamo nervioso ― ¿Nos podía permitir hablar con usted? ― le solicitó.

― Y ustedes dos ¿Qué hacen aquí? ― exclamo la Madre Superiora al percatarse de la presencia de Phillip y Urick ― ¿No me digan que han hecho alguna de las suyas y los han mandado para que le imponga un castigo? ― continúo.

―Nada de eso Sup… ― Phillip recordó la sugerencia de su amigo y se detuvo para corregir su léxico ― Madre Superiora… necesitamos hablar con usted ― explico con un tono de voz extremadamente educado.

― Esta bien… pasen ― ordeno la mujer un tanto intrigada ante la actitud de los chicos.

La oficina de la Madre Superiora era lo que para muchos podría ser la clásica oficina del director de una escuela, con la diferencia de que los diplomas y certificados que tradicionalmente estos tienen colgados de las paredes eran sustituidos por un montón de imágenes de santos que ni Phillip ni Urick conocían, a excepción de uno que también estaba en la capilla donde cada domingo en punto de las ocho eran llevados a rezar. Al centro había un escritorio de madera, visiblemente apolillado tras del cual la Madre Superiora tomo asiento invitando a los chicos a que hicieran lo mismo frente a ella.

La Madre Phillis Vater era una mujer recia, tendría cerca de cincuenta años (al menos eso calculaban los chicos), jamás la habían visto con otra vestimenta que no fuera aquel sobrio habito de color negro tan característico de las monjas, a través del manto que cubría su cabeza se adivinaba una cabellera que ya pintaba canas, sus ojos eran cafés, era extremadamente delgada y cuando sonreía o fruncía el ceño se dibujaban gruesas arrugas en su rostro.

― ¿Y bien? ― dijo la religiosa mirándolos un tanto suspicaz ― ¿Cuál es el problema? ―

― Queremos trabajar ― Expreso Phillip de tajo.

― Valla, valla… ― reacciono la mujer sorprendida ― Me parecen excelente su falta de pereza… ­― expreso ― Si lo desean pueden ayudar en cualquiera de las tareas diarias ― sugirió.

― No… no nos referimos a eso ― interrumpió Urick al ver que la Madre Superiora había malentendido las palabras de su amigo ― Phillip se refiera a buscar trabajo… fuera de San Patrick ―

― ¿Trabajar? ― La mujer no comprendía ― ¿Pero como se le ha ocurrido semejante idea? ― Expreso visiblemente confundida.

― Acéptelo… ― exclamo Phillip volviendo a su clásica mordacidad ― hace dos meses que mi estomago no ha dejado de quejarse… tenemos que hacer algo para conseguir comida ― alego ― cualquiera que pase por fuera de este lugar pensara que mas que niños aquí adentro hay jauría de leones ―

La Madre Superiora puso una mueca de extrema seriedad ante el comentario del muchacho.

― ¡Valla! ― exclamo ― así que tenemos un quejumbroso ― señalo la religiosa ― Lo que menos necesitamos en este momento son quejas jovencito… deberías estar agradecido por tener un techo y algo que llevarte a la boca ― le recrimino molesta.

― No venimos a quejarnos ― prorrumpió Urick condescendiente― lo que queremos es ayudar ― indico.

― ¿Ayudar? ― el gesto molesto de la monja cambio por uno de incredulidad ante las palabras de Urick ― No entiendo… ¿De que manera pueden ayudar un par de mozalbetes como ustedes? ―

― Ya se lo dijimos… permítanos ir al pueblo… a buscar trabajo ― respondió Phillip adelantándosele a Urick quien estaba apunto de decir las mismas palabras.

― ¿Trabajar? ¿Ustedes? ― Dijo perpleja la mujer al escuchar aquello ― ¿Se han vuelto locos o acaso quieren tomarme el pelo? ―

― De ninguna manera ― exclamo Urick evidentemente ofendido ante la poca fe que les demostraba la Madre Superiora ― sabemos que la situación de San Patrick se esta poniendo cada vez mas difícil ― recalco.

Se formo un molesto silencio, la Madre Superiora estaba consiente de que las palabras del muchacho eran ciertas y no tubo argumentos con que debatir su postura.

― San Patrick vive momentos difíciles sin duda… ― indico la Madre Superiora ― Me doy cuenta que han venido aquí con las mejores intenciones y se los agradezco ― prosiguió ― Hay que tener un poco de paciencia, verán que pronto encontraremos solución a esta situación tan delicada ― sugirió la Madre Superiora.

― ¿Esperar? ― La cuestiono Phillip ― ¿Y mientras que? Dejamos que todos sigan padeciendo hambre y frió ―

La mujer se quedo muda ante aquellas palabras, sabia que los muchachos tenían razón, en aquellas condiciones era muy difícil vivir.

― Lo siento respondió la Madre Superiora tratando de disimular su pasmo ― El reglamento no permite bajo ninguna circunstancia que cualquiera de los internos abandone el orfanato ― indico ― ni aun si sus intenciones son tan meritorias como las que ustedes dos me plantean ―

― ¡Al diablo con el reglamento! ― Exclamo Phillip ― Si no hacemos algo todos nos vamos a morir de hambre ― continuo ― ¿Eso es lo que quiere? ― cuestiono el chico ante aquella respuesta tan enclenque.

― ¡Por supuesto que no! ― Respondió la religiosa nuevamente indignada ― Y es por eso que pronto se tomaran las medidas pertinentes para dar solución a todos nuestros problemas ― indico mientras se levantaba de su asiento para encaminarse frente a una de las imágenes que pendía en una de las paredes.

― ¿A que se refiere? ―Pregunto Urick confundido ante aquella aseveración.

― Como pudieron darse cuenta… ― dijo mientras miraba detenidamente la efigie ― acabo de hablar con las damas del patronato ― señaló refiriéndose a las mujeres que habían salido momentos antes de su oficina.

― ¿Y? ― pregunto Phillip.

― Como se los mencione, se tomaran "las medidas pertinentes" ― dijo la mujer un tanto abatida a pesar de que aquello debería alegrarla.

― ¿Medidas? ― pregunto Urick intrigado ― ¿Qué clase de medidas? ―

― Nuestros benefactores, los cuales, desde hace años nos han ayudado a mantener este lugar han disminuido con el tiempo ― continuo ― por lo tanto se a decidido trasladarlos a un sitio donde la situación sea un tanto mas… "holgada" ―

Los dos chicos se quedaron mudos ante las palabras de la religiosa.

― ¿Irnos? ― pregunto Urick preocupado sin poder creer posible que fuera a abandonar San Patrick.

― Así es ― respondió la Madre Superiora ― Serán enviados a otro lugar con el fin de que estén mejor atendidos ―

― ¿Todos juntos? ― cuestiono temeroso Urick.

― Eso seria imposible… ― indico la monja ― Serán repartidos en diferentes lugares ― prosiguió ― Los mas pequeños se marcharan primero y después nos encargaremos de repartir al resto de ustedes, lo mas seguro es que sean enviados a San Fernando, nuestras benefactores están arreglando todo para trasladarlos lo antes posible, el invierno esta cerca y parece ser que… ―

Urick interrumpió antes de que continuara.

― ¿Ustedes vendrán con nosotros? ― pregunto.

La Madre Superiora frunció el entrecejo incomoda ante aquel interrogatorio.

― No… únicamente se trasladaran a los internos ― respondió la religiosa ― las hermanas de la congregación nos quedaremos en San Patrick donde seguiremos cumpliendo con muestra misión eclesiástica ―

― ¿Y Johen? ― Urick presentía cual seria la respuesta a su pregunta.

― El también permanecerá aquí ― reveló la hermana Phyllis tajante.

― Entonces le pido que me permita quedarme a mí también ― solicito Urick vehementemente.

― ¡De ninguna manera jovencito! Tu te iras con el resto de los internos ― refuto la religiosa.

― ¡Pero…! ― Urick trato de objetar pero la religiosa lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

― ¡No hay pero que valga! la decisión ya fue tomada y no esta a discusión ― advirtió la Madre Superiora mientras volvía a tomar asiento tras su escritorio ― Ahora márchense, tengo muchas cosas que hacer ― dijo dando por terminada la platica.

Urick quiso insistir pero sabía que seria completamente inútil, se encamino rumbo a la salida seguido por Phillip.

― ¿Cuándo nos trasladaran? ― pregunto un tanto temeroso antes de abandonar la habitación.

― A más tardar en un mes ― respondió la Hermana Phyllis con un tono que sugería que no diría más lo cual Urick no se atrevió a contravenir.

Al salir los dos chicos se toparon nuevamente con Sor Anne quien los reviso de pies a cabeza como si pensara que alguno de los dos llevara algo de la oficina de la Madre Superiora. Al estar ya en los pasillos que conducían a las celdas que eran utilizadas como salones Phillip no aguanto más y soltó una expresión de descontento.

― ¿De verdad creen que eso solucionara la situación? ― dijo el chico con enorme enfado ― "Asunto arreglado" ¡Si como no! ― agrego ― lo único que hacen es librarse de la responsabilidad y echársela encima a otros ― alego molesto ― Lo único bueno que sacaremos de todo esto es irnos de este arcaico lugar ― expreso.

Urick no dijo nada, simplemente se limito seguir a su amigo a través de los pasillos rumbo a su habitación, la charla con la Madre Superiora en lugar de tranquilizarlo lo había preocupado aun más. La actitud del chico no paso desapercibida por su amigo.

― ¿Qué te pasa? ― pregunto Phillip intrigado a su amigo ― ¿En que piensas? ―

― No quiero irme ― revelo Urick totalmente confundido.

― ¿No me digas que vas a extrañar este lugar? ― preguntó Phillip incrédulo ― Nos vendrá bien cambiar de aires, un par de días en nuestro nuevo hogar y te habrás olvidado que estuviste aquí ¡Animo! ― dijo el chico tratando de alentarlo ― Pronto diremos adiós a la mala comida, los baños con agua fría y las incomodas camas ― dijo entusiasmado.

― Si… tal vez tengas razón… ― musito el chico tratando de fingir entusiasmo.

Mas a pesar de todas aquellas incomodidades, Urick estaba seguro que le resultaría muy difícil abandonar San Patrick, extrañaría la sopa de pollo en la cual jamás había encontrado algo que se pareciera al pollo e incluso la incomodidad de su cama, además dejar san Patrick no era lo único que acongojaba a Urick, lo que el chico mas lamentaba era tener que dejar al viejo jardinero, no podía creer que en poco tiempo tendría que separarse de Johen.


	5. Chapter 4: LA HISTORIA DE PHILLIP

4

LA HISTORIA DE PHILLIP

La noticia se regó como pólvora en unos cuantos días, todos se sintieron muy emocionados al saber que pronto tendrían un nuevo hogar, todos menos Urick quien seguía sin resignarse, no quería separarse de Johen, ni tampoco de Phillip, ni del resto de los chicos a los cuales había aprendido a querer como a una verdadera familia. Tampoco quería abandonar San Patrick, pues a pesar de todas las carencias que ahí pasaba sentía que aquel lugar viejo y olvidado era su hogar, había tantas cosas que lo ataban a ese lugar que la sola idea de abandonarlo le hacia sentir un hueco en el estomago.

Phillip por su parte había tomado muchísimo mejor todo aquel asunto y no paraba de parlotear hablando de los beneficios que traería la nueva vida en el lugar donde los enviaran.

― ¿Se imaginan? ― Decía con desbordante alegría a un grupo de chicos que, sentados sobre el césped bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol, lo escuchaban entusiasmados ― tendremos agua caliente, buena comida… por lo menos espero que sea mejor que la que nos han dado aquí los últimos meses ― apuntó esperanzado ― Ojalá y nos envíen a San Fernando como dijo la Superiora… ¿Te imaginas Urick? ― se dirigió a su amigo ― quizás hasta podríamos escaparnos para que conozcas el pueblo, te aseguro que nos divertirnos a lo grande, ¡Será fantástico! ― Exclamo ― no creo que haya cambiado mucho desde que… ― el muchacho se detuvo antes de concluir la frase y un dejo de melancolía apareció en su mirada.

― ¿Tu vivías en San Fernando? ― pregunto Colin quien se encontraba entre los chiquillos que escuchaba atentos los comentarios del muchacho.

― Si… con mis padres ― respondió Phillip cabizbajo sin ánimos de continuar con aquella charla, Urick sabía perfectamente a que se debía aquel cambio de actitud.

― Es mejor que se vallan a jugar un rato ― sugirió con el fin de que Colin y los demás no siguieran preguntando acerca del tema.

Sin más los chiquillos echaron a correr entre gritos y vitoreos dejándolos a los dos amigos solos.

― ¿Estas bien? ― pregunto Urick a su amigo.

― Si… no te preocupes ― respondió el muchacho tratando de sonar sincero ― ¿Sabes? voy a leer un poco antes de que oscurezca ― indico levantándose del suelo ― Te veo en un rato ― se despidió encaminándose al interior con visible desgano.

Urick hizo el intento de ir tras su amigo, pero prefirió no hacerlo, sabía que lo mejor era dejarlo solo.

El orfanato de San Fernando estaba ubicado justo en el centro del pueblo del mismo nombre, Phillip había vivido ahí con sus padres pues a diferencia de Urick, si había tenido la oportunidad de vivir bajo el cobijo de una familia. Fue hasta los cinco años cuando por un capricho del destino quedo huérfano sin tener a donde ir. Según contaba, anduvo vagando solo por las calles del pueblo por varios meses, robando comida para sobrevivir y durmiendo entre las ruinas de lo que había quedado de su casa después del terrible incendio que había causado la muerte de sus padres.

Aunque la gente del pueblo conocía la terrible tragedia que había sufrido el infante, nadie se preocupo por tenderle la mano. Fue hasta el día en que un grupo de religiosas de San Patrick lo encontraron por casualidad vagando en la plaza del pueblo que la situación de Phillip dio un giro total. En aquel entonces el orfanato de San Fernando aun no existía por lo cual lo trajeron con ellas a San Patrick. El chico era extremadamente rebelde producto de la mala vida que había conocido en la calle y muchas veces tubo que ser castigado por causa de su mal comportamiento. Con el tiempo fue cambiando su forma de ser y se acostumbró a vivir en el orfanato, volviéndose un chico callado e introvertido, la mayor parte del día se la pasaba metido en su habitación, nunca jugaba con el resto de los niños a excepción de Urick, con quien desde el primer día compartió habitación. La amistad entre los dos niños comenzó a fortalecerse, Urick se convirtió (casi sin querer) en algo así como un hermano mayor lo cual los volvió inseparables haciendo que Phillip abandonara su apatía.

Por la tarde durante la comida Phillip no hablo mucho, ni siquiera se quejo al ver que la porción de sopa de ese día era aun mas pequeña que la de el día anterior, Urick tampoco tenia muchos ánimos de entablar conversación.

― ¿Y ahora que les pasa a esos dos? ― pregunto George a otro de sus compañeros de mesa al ver la actitud de los dos chicos ― ¿Quien se murió? ― Bromeo.

El otro chico, David, simplemente se limito a levantar los hombros en señal de respuesta y continúo comiendo sin prestar más atención a la actitud de los chicos.

― Sigues sin parecer muy contento… ― señalo George al ver la expresión de tristeza en el rostro de Urick ― ¡animo Hombre!, las cosas se solucionaron y la situación de todos mejorara, ya veras ― dijo tratando de animarlo.

― Lo se… ― respondió Urick un tato receloso.

― ¿Entonces? ― Pregunto el chico sin comprender ― ¿A que se debe la cara larga? ―

― No quiero sepárame de Johen ― revelo el chico un tanto retraído ― Ni tampoco del resto de ustedes ―

― Hombre viejo… ― George se había quedado sin palabras pues hasta entonces no había caído en ese detalle y no supo que decir para animar a Urick.

Sin decir mas todos continuaron comiendo, George y el otro chico se levantaron de la mesa una vez que terminaron, Urick se disponía a hacer lo mismo pero Phillip lo detuvo.

― Le pediremos a "La Superiora" que nos mando a los dos juntos donde sea que vallan a enviarnos… no creo que se niegue ¿Verdad? ― pregunto temeroso ― si lo hace… ― dudo sin saber que decir ― bueno, no se que haré pero algo se me ocurrirá ― aseguro.

Aquellas Palabras animaron un poco a Urick quien se esforzó en sonreírle a su amigo.

― Si nos mandan a San Fernando… ― continuo Phillip ― Te podré enseñar la mansión donde vivía con mis padres… bueno, lo que quedo de ella ―

La familia del chico era una de las mas ricas de la región, tras la muerte de sus padres muchos creyeron que el chico heredaría su fortuna y no falto quien quisiera tomarlo bajo su cuidado para aprovecharse, sin embargo aquella tragedia no solo se había llevado la vida de los padres del chico sino también todo lo que estos poseían, tan pronto como esto se supo, los supuestos "amigos" desaparecieron tan rápido como habían aparecido dejando a Phillip abandonado a su suerte.

― ¿Johen ya sabrá que nos van a llevar de San Patrick? ― pregunto Phillip tratando de cambiar el tema.

― No lo se… ― dijo Urick un tanto preocupado ― Supongo que no, de lo contrario me habría comentado algo ― alego convencido.

― Pues hay que decírselo ― sugirió Phillip levantándose de la mesa.

Los dos chicos se encaminaron rumbo a la vivienda de Johen la cual estaba situada en la parte trasera del orfanato, una choza tan vieja como el resto de San Patrick.

Al llegar tocaron varias veces a la puerta pero nadie respondió.

― Andará por los alrededores haciendo sus tareas diarias ― Supuso Urick.

― Es muy posible… ― dijo Phillip ― ¿Qué te parece si lo esperamos adentro? ― pregunto.

Urick asintió, ambos se dispusieron a entrar a la morada del viejo.

La oxidada puerta de metal crujió por la falta de aceite dando paso al interior de la vivienda, una vez adentro se percataron de que la habitación estaba aun más apretada que la última vez que habían visitado a Johen, montones de viejos libros, cajas y enseres empolvados ocupaban la mayor parte de la habitación pues además de ser el hogar del jardinero hacia las veces de bodega de todo aquello que por algún motivo ya no era útil para nadie en san Patrick. ― A veces me siento uno mas de estos trebejos ― decía Johen en tono de broma mientras acarreaba más y más cajas para almacenarlas junto con las demás.

La otra habitación por el contrario, se encontraba visiblemente mas ordenada, En la pared pendían varias fotografías con rostros sonrientes que los dos infantes pensaban debían de ser familiares o amigos de Johen, a un costado se encontraba una estropeada cama con un par de cobijas echas de trozos de tela de distintos colores. Junto a la ventana una vieja mesa y un par de sillas a lado de la estufa de leña que el viejo usaba para preparar sus alimentos y calentarse un poco en las épocas de frió completaban todo el mobiliario.

Phillip tomo un libro de uno de los montones que estaban a un costado de la cama y leyó el titulo: "Astronomía", la mayoría de los libros que había ahí tenían títulos raros como ese, ni siquiera tenía la más remota idea de lo que era aquello pero comenzó a leer algunas líneas. Urick se dejo caer sobre la cama y como otras tantas veces se entretuvo observando las viejas fotografías de la pared, había una en especial que siempre llamaba su atención, en ella aparecía una pareja acompañada de un par de niños, uno mas o menos de su misma edad y otro un tanto menor el cual Urick podría casi jurar que era el viejo Johen en sus épocas mozas, siempre que miraba aquella imagen venía a su mente la misma idea ― la pareja del retrato eran los padres de Johen ― estaba seguro.

En alguna ocasión el chico presa de la curiosidad se atrevió a preguntarle al viejo si su teoría era cierta, Johen se limitaba a responder que no recordaba quienes eran esas personas e inmediatamente cambiaba el tema.

― Es el alzhaimer viejo ― explicaba Phillip cada vez que escuchaba esa respuesta ― dice que con la edad se te empiezan a olvidar las cosas hasta que un día te levantas sin saber ni siquiera tu nombre ― decía.

Urick no sabia si en realidad existía una enfermedad que te hiciera olvidar las cosas, pero estaba seguro que una persona podía olvidar cualquier cosa, su edad, el día en que vivía, su fecha de nacimiento, incluso su nombre, pero a sus padres, jamás. A pesar de todo era innegable el evidente parecido que Johen tenía con el hombre mayor que aparecía en la misma foto ― su padre ― insistía Urick, por ende el otro chico en la foto debía de ser su hermano y aquella mujer de tierna sonrisa que lo abrazaba su madre.

Poco, más bien nada sabían del viejo Johen, salvo que llevaba más de cincuenta años trabajando en San Patrick, jamás en todos esos años había sido visitado por alguien y en muy pocas ocasiones había salido de San Patrick (la mayoría de ellas por encargo de la Madre Superiora quien lo enviaba al pueblo cercano). Contadas veces hablaba de algo que no fueran sus tareas diarias o las historias de cada uno de los niños que vivían junto con el en aquel lugar, nada mas. Nunca había mencionado nada de su familia o de su vida antes de llegar al orfanato, todo era un total misterio.

― Es muy extraño ― sugirió Phillip en alguna ocasión cuando discutían acerca de la situación del viejo, era como si Johen fuera un huérfano más de San Patrick.

Los dos niños siguieron en espera de que su amigo llegara para contarles lo que la Madre Superiora les había dicho, lejos estaban de imaginar que justo en ese momento Johen estaba siendo informado de los cambios que habría en San Patrick y de la partida de sus jóvenes amigos.


	6. Chapter 5: LA PROMESA

5

LA PROMESA

― ¿Cuándo se los llevan? ― pregunto el viejo con un dejo de tristeza en la mirada, estaba a punto de soltar el llanto pero se contuvo.

― Pronto… ― Índico la Madre Superiora ― se aproxima el invierno y ya sabe que aquí las temperaturas son inclementes, ahora que las calderas han dejado de funcionar será más difícil sobrellevar los crudos fríos ―

― Si… aunque no habrá un invierno tan crudo como aquel en que encontré a Urick… aquella noche el frió calaba hasta los huesos… ― recordó el hombre.

― Que bueno que lo menciona… ― indico la Madre Superiora al escuchar aquel comentario ― es por eso es que lo he mandado llamar ― señalo ― Hace unos días vino a verme junto con uno de sus amigos pidiendo… no, mas bien exigiendo que los dejara salir a buscar empleo ― explico la mujer ― ¿Se imagina? ― cuestiono un tanto incrédula.

El viejo sintió gran orgullo al saber que aquellos muchachos tuvieron un gesto tan noble.

― ¡Que ocurrencias! ― exclamo el viejo ― pero si apenas son unos niños… pobrecillos, han estado muy preocupados por la situación que últimamente estamos viviendo, imaginase que hasta han guardado parte de su ración de comida para dársela a algunos de sus compañeros… y sabiendo lo glotón que es ese Phillip, ¡Imaginase! Debe ser todo un sacrificio… tienen un gran corazón y créame que si vinieron a hacerle tal proposición fue con las mejores intenciones ― indico el viejo.

― Lo se ― reconoció la Madre Superiora visiblemente orgullosa de los dos chicos ― Es por eso que decidí aceptar la propuesta de las damas del patronato… trasladar los internos es lo mejor que podemos hacer ― expreso ― ahora lo que necesito que me ayude a convencer a Urick para que se valla con el resto de los chicos ― solicito al viejo.

― ¿Se niega a ir? ― reacciono Johen extrañado.

― Urick le tiene un gran afecto y no quiere separarse de usted ― expuso explicando la actitud que tenia el chico para con el viejo― como le explique los internos serán trasladados a diferentes centros… la congregación permanecerá aquí, a usted le seguiremos proporcionando casa y comida como lo hemos venido haciendo desde que llego a este lugar si así lo desea y ahí es donde esta nuestro problema, Urick quiere quedarse también… con usted ―

El viejo se sintió mocionado ante las palabras de la Madre Superiora, el tampoco quería separarse de Urick, sin embargo sabia que aquello seria imposible.

― ¡Muchacho testarudo… ¡ ― exclamo el viejo ― ¡Eso seria una locura! ― Alego el hombre molesto ― no se preocupe Hermana, yo me encargare de convencerlo ― aseguro ―Solo quisiera pedirle un favor ― solicito el viejo.

― ¿De que se trata? ― pregunto la religiosa

― Si puede, mande a Urick y a Phillip al mismo sitio, separarlos seria un verdadero crimen, son tan unidos… son casi como hermanos ― solicito el hombre ― Usted sabe… se tienen un gran afecto… ―

La Religiosa sonrió conmovida, sabia perfectamente que entre Urick y Phillip existía un vínculo muy especial el cual había ido creciendo con el paso de los años por lo cual no pudo negarse a aceptar la petición del viejo jardinero.

― Esta bien… haré lo posible por que esos muchachos continúen su estancia juntos ― prometió ― pero por favor, convenza a Urick de que lo mejor es que se no se niegue a ir con sus demás compañeros ― le solicito nuevamente la religiosa.

― No se preocupe, así lo haré Madre Superiora ― dijo el hombre levantándose de su asiento ― Aunque tenga que llevarlo arrastrando ― Bromeo.

Johen abandono la oficina de la Madre Superiora con una mezcla de sentimientos, por un lado se sentía contento de que la situación de los chicos mejoraría notoriamente al marcharse de San Patrick, sin embargo también se sentina afligido al tener que separarse de Urick y del resto de los niños, aquel lugar nos seria el mismo una vez que todos se marcharan, también sabia que seria muy difícil convencer a Urick de que se marchara junto con los demás pero tenia que hacerlo pues aquello era lo mejor para el muchacho.


End file.
